


Alone Together

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP





	Alone Together

01

 

“这不会比你在大学校报的时候做的那些工作难多少的 。”  
Julian的话并没有让Benedikt感到有多少安慰，反而让他更加紧张了起来，他坐在餐桌旁边，像是要把盘子里的意大利面大卸八块一样地用叉子戳着那些可怜的面条。Julian给他的餐盘投来了一个怜悯的目光，那种目光Benedikt只在他采访一所孤儿院的院长的时候看到过，当时那位有着他认为全世界最多的爱心的女士正在用这种眼神看着那些无家可归的孩子们。  
“我倒是希望这是大学校报的一次采访，比如采访一下新来的客座教授或者是知名校友什么的，我可不记得波鸿鲁尔大学有过什么毕业生现在在多特蒙德俱乐部踢球。”  
“的确没有。”Julian耸了耸肩膀，目光又停留在Benedikt放在餐桌一角的那份要应付明天采访而准备的资料的第一页，“不过你注意到没有，这个家伙从小去的是拜仁的青训营。”  
“我不管他去的是拜仁的青训营还是拉马西亚还是米兰实验室。”Benedikt似乎已经放弃了和那盘已经不能吃的意大利面所做的抗争，把Julian第一次下厨给他准备的意大利面一股脑地丢进垃圾桶里。Julian张了张嘴，似乎想把他的抗议都说出来，但是却在这个敏感的时刻保持了应有的沉默。他可不想在这个节骨眼上招惹自己的表哥，这对他来说一点好处也没有，一丁点也没有。“我只知道我明天要去节目组采访这个家伙，今天晚上九点钟之前还要把我准备好的问题发给Christoph。我就不能理解，为什么Christoph要邀请一个多特蒙德的U21国脚来上这个节目，我是说，沙尔克有更多有天赋的年轻人。”  
“因为Kehl先生在多特蒙德管理层工作。”年轻人一语中的地说着，两条长腿在Benedikt新买的吧台椅上晃悠着，让Benedikt觉得头疼。“如果Kehl先生在皇家马德里工作的话，你觉得Christoph有没有可能请来Raul做节目？”  
“做白日梦要有一定的限度，Jule。”Benedikt把Julian面前已经空了的盘子收走，把它和之前自己的盘子一起堆到洗碗机里，还有一些油腻腻的叉子和勺子。“我要怎么准备我的问题？难道我要问那个叫Hummels的家伙晚上准备去吃什么吗？”  
“你可以问问他在联赛的时候最不想遇到的守门员是谁，我赌十欧他的答案肯定是Manuel。”  
“他是个中后卫，我倒是更想问他最不想遇到的前锋是谁，你觉得他的答案会是谁？”  
“Manu。”Julian一边喝着兑了过多水的柠檬汁一边回答着Benedikt的问题，“我不是开玩笑的，如果他真的这么回答的话我猜Manu肯定会高兴得给我十欧元。”  
“我发誓我会告诉Manu你在我家里是怎么调侃他的，然后我会把这些消息卖给《图片报》。你也可以当一回‘某权威知情人士’。”  
“你不会的，或者你也可以问问那个家伙会不会有一天加盟沙尔克。”  
“你是不是特别想让我丢了这份实习的工作然后回家盯着你准备考试，如果真是这样的话，Julian，你完了。”  
Julian做了个鬼脸，把餐桌角落上那一份Mats Hummels的资料丢给了Benedikt，那个多特蒙德俱乐部的年轻后卫的照片上由于刚才Julian把水杯放在上面而多了一个淡淡的圆形水渍。

 

02

 

“我是节目组的实习生，Benedikt，我想问一下您是否已经看过那些……问题了？”Benedikt尽可能让自己的脸上挂上一个职业性的笑容，坐在椅子上乖乖让化妆师给他打理头发的Mats想回过头去看一眼正在和自己说话的Benedikt，却被化妆师说了一句“别动，如果你不想让你的头发在某个部位少了一大截的话。”于是他只能透过镜子看着Benedikt，嘴角挂着一个Benedikt无法判断是否发自内心的微笑。“我看过了，说实话有很多问题我也是第一次想。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如过第一次有人问我会不会考虑加入沙尔克04俱乐部。”Mats有些放肆地笑了起来，这让给他往脸上用粉刷擦一些散粉的化妆师差点把那些白色的粉末抹到他的嘴里，“对不起，女士，我实在是觉得这个问题太好笑了。”Mats连忙向那位女士道歉，却得到了化妆师的报复，这为女士故意把Mats的头发往他不喜欢的那边多梳了两下。“我从来没被别人问过会不会去沙尔克，他们最多会问我想不想回拜仁。”  
“这不能怪我，这个问题是我表弟让我准备的。”Benedikt双手抱在胸前，饶有兴趣地看着化妆师是怎么给Mats打理他的头发和脸的。“顺便说，我表弟还猜您最不想遇到的前锋是Manuel Neuer。”  
“他真是一个有创意的年轻人，我猜他比你更适合当一个记者。”Mats没有像Benedikt一样使用尊称，Benedikt看过这为多特蒙德后卫的资料，这个家伙比自己小几个月，但是作为一个电视台的实习生，Benedikt不觉得自己可以随意和嘉宾使用“你”来相互称呼，他可不想在节目录制完之后被Christoph批评半个小时。  
“相信我，他只是觉得Manu去当守门员实在是太可惜了，您要知道小时候Manu总是在他面前秀秀脚法。”  
“说实话，Neuer是我最不想遇到的守门员，我虽然是个后卫，我也不希望在对方球门面前站着Neuer，不过我在球场上更不想遇见Huntelaar，虽然他在某些时候缺乏想象力。”  
“作为一个中锋，Huntelaar表现已经足够好了，只要他在禁区里，球在他脚下，就能进球。”Benedikt想起来他上一次在节目里准备给Klaas-Jan Huntelaar的采访问题，这个荷兰射手的思路让他很难跟上，在录制节目之前他发现自己和Klaas居然为了新鲜的苹果应该放在地窖里保存还是应该做成苹果酱而讨论了十分钟。“更多的问题我们可以在节目上讨论，虽然真正采访您的人不是我。”  
“有点遗憾。”Mats撇了撇嘴，侧过脸来让化妆师把最后一点散粉帮他擦好，这样在一会儿的灯光下会让他显得更好看一点，虽然在Benedikt看来这为Hummels先生就算不花上一个小时来化妆做发型也已经足够上节目了。“我在两分钟之前还满心欢喜以为会是你来采访我。”  
“也许您下次来做节目的时候，我就能当上正式的主持人或者记者了，当然您在那个时候也许会取得更好的成绩。”  
“一个德甲沙拉盘怎么样？”  
“不够好，我以为您的胃口会更大一些。”Benedikt被Mats 的认真逗笑了，多特蒙德在这个赛季的确表现得足够好，冬歇期开始之前他们已经是半程冠军了。“我以为您会说一个欧冠奖杯，或者是三冠王什么的。”  
“也许明年，我可以作为四冠王，欧冠、德国杯、德甲冠军、欧洲杯，这四个杯子拿到手之后到再接受一次你们节目的采访。”Mats伸出四个手指，Benedikt学着Julian经常做的样子耸了耸肩，撇了撇嘴，但是眼睛里还是存有一丝笑意。“我收回刚才说过的话，您的胃口不小，我相信拜仁的那些顶级球员都不会夸下海口说明年会成为‘四冠王’。”  
“我在讨你的欢心，Benedikt，是你刚才说我不够有雄心壮志的。还有，叫我Mats就行。”  
“先把今天的节目做完吧，Mats，在节目上也得像在球场上一样表现，如果你不想被导演抓着重新录好几回的话。”  
“节目录完之后我能不能请你喝一杯咖啡？”  
“恐怕不行，我还得帮忙剪辑和做一些后期特效，我不像你一样有一个漫长的冬歇期。”

 

03

 

由于工作的原因Benedikt在冬歇期即将结束的时候和Mats见了好几面，Christoph似乎要让他接替自己的岗位去负责电视台的体育节目，但是Benedikt不知道为什么他总是被分去采访多特蒙德的队员。他开着自己攒了一年的实习和打零工的工资买的一辆还不错的二手车去多特蒙德的训练基地等着那些球星或者是还在青训队的小孩子接受他的采访，偶尔会遇见Kehl先生，Sebastian会问他最近工作怎么样，Benedikt也会随口告诉Sebastian最近Christoph在电视台终于懂得把那些不是特别重要的工作分给手下的人去做了。  
“是不是每个周四和周五你都会过来？”  
“这两周会是这样，冬歇期快结束了，在下半程开始之前电视台要做一期节目。”  
Mats在训练基地门口等着Benedikt，Benedikt注意到他手里还拿着分组对抗的时候穿的荧光色背心，这已经是这位多特蒙德的年轻中卫第二天在训练基地的门口等着他了。“你没必要每天都在这里等着我，我完全知道该采访的人在什么地方。”  
“我只不过过来看着你，万一你再问出‘你会不会在以后加盟沙尔克04’这种问题，我得告诉我的队友们提前做好思想准备。”Mats像是变魔术一样从手里拿出一瓶像是从自动贩售机里买的罐装咖啡，“本来想去咖啡馆给你买一杯热巧克力的，但是我想你过来的时候也许就凉了。”  
“谢谢你的好意。”Benedikt从Mats手里接过那罐罐装咖啡，这不是他爱喝的那一种，但是在这种情况下他也没法拒绝Mats的好意。“你现在难道不用去训练吗？”  
“昨天训练的时候左腿有些拉伤，但是不是特别严重，所以教练今天就放了我几个小时的假。”Mats挥舞了一下自己手里的荧光背心，“所以现在你能不能告诉我今天你准备问些什么问题？”  
Benedikt从自己的背包里拿出了自己的Ipad，打开其中一个文档把Ipad递给了Mats。“我准备采访一下你们的队长，如果他能够接受采访的话。如果他没法接受我的采访，我就只能把这些问题抛给其他人了。”  
“你介意不介意我仔细看一看这些采访问题？”  
“完全不介意，如果你能帮我约到你们队长接受采访就更好了。”  
Mats坐到旁边的一个长椅上，仔细地看着那些问题，Benedikt则利用这个时间拉开了Mats给他的那罐咖啡的拉环，一股并不好闻的咖啡味窜进他的鼻孔，他平常不喝这种罐装咖啡。“我觉得你在我第一次给你准备采访问题的时候都没这么认真。”  
“因为这次我肩负着全队的任务，我得保证我的队友们不会被问到他们没法回答的问题，比如这一条，你真的没法问Sven他没法和他哥哥一起入选U21国家队的感受是什么样的，因为我们都知道其实教练把Lars和Sven都带去了。”  
“你说的是真的吗，如果是真的话我马上把这一条安排成下期节目的头条。”  
“当然不是真的，Sven的伤病让他没法和Lars一起去，我偷偷告诉你，他为此还伤心了一阵子。”Mats朝着他眨了眨眼睛，把他的Ipad递给他，Benedikt没有看他的Ipad就直接把它收了起来，那些问题他已经记在心里了，只不过他接受了Mats给他含蓄的暗示，他不会在采访Sven Bender的时候询问有关国家队和Lars的问题。  
“我还是那个问题，我什么时候能请你去喝一杯咖啡，如果你不介意的话，训练场的咖啡厅也可以。”  
“谢谢你，不过我觉得我有时间的时候你应该还在训练，你有时间的时候我应该在上班。”  
“那你冬歇期之后的周末来威斯特法伦球场看球吧，如果我轮休的话我可以给你vip座位的票。”  
“如果让Jule看到我坐在威斯特法伦球场的vip座位上，旁边还坐着一位多特蒙德的球员，他一定不会让我进家门。从Jule自己睡一个房间起他的床单就全都是沙尔克的图案。”  
“我刚才给队长发了一条短信，他一会儿训练结束之后会看到我给他的信息，我让他如果有时间的话过来接受你的采访。”  
“现在代价来了，我是不是得出卖自己的一个周末来威斯特法伦陪你看球？”  
“不用。”Mats叹了一口气，“我只有在伤病的时候才会休息，我倒是希望我永远不用在看台上看球队的比赛。”

 

04

 

“我很遗憾你最终没有选择在电视台继续工作。”Christoph喝完了自己杯子里的咖啡，Benedikt坐在他的对面，两个人一起看着他们刚刚剪辑好的最新一期节目。Benedikt咬着自己的嘴唇，他在思考用什么样的词语来回答Christoph比较合适。Christoph是他的同乡，又是他在实习的时候的上司兼老师，他从这位曾经的知名记者身上学到了很多东西，这让他有些不忍心拒绝Christoph给他的邀请，让他继续留在电视台工作。  
“我觉得我还是想去一家杂志社工作，文字工作比处理这些图像来说更适合我。”  
“现在的杂志社也需要很多图像工作，比如itunes里的那些电子杂志，现在没有你想象中的那种传统媒体了，Benedikt。”  
“也许我就是那种还死守传统的人。”  
“那祝你在新的工作岗位上取得成功，我觉得你不会继续做体育版块了吧？”  
“一家新闻周刊，我负责里面的财经部分，比起关注联赛和国家队，那些数字和股票也许还要轻松一些，至少不会有人在我问他会不会转会沙尔克的时候给我甩一张臭脸。”

 

05

 

“Hummels先生，我有一个问题想要问你。”  
“只要不是问我有没有兴趣转会沙尔克这样的问题就可以。”

他像往常一样站在训练基地的门口等着那个实习记者，结果被其他报社和电视台的记者围了上去。下半程的前两场比赛他获得了连续两次的全场最佳，让他成为了整个队内的焦点，同时也是媒体的焦点。Mats站在那里差不多应付了所有的记者，但是他没有看到那个会问他“你有没有兴趣转会沙尔克04”的Benedikt。

“Hummels先生，你有没有信心入选明年的欧洲杯二十三人大名单？”  
“这是教练先生需要考虑的事情，我现在要做的是保持自己的状态，如果我这个赛季和下个赛季都保持像前两场这样的状态，教练有什么理由不带我去欧洲杯呢？”  
他回答完这个问题，突然想到了在也许是很久之前，也许只是几个月之前，Benedikt跟他说，也许下次上节目的时候他就会成为正式的节目主持人，Mats当时的回答是他会作为四冠王接受Benedikt的采访。  
他不知道Benedikt为什么没有出现在这里，不只是这一个星期，上个星期也是。Mats猜想也许是Benedikt在那次回到家之后就看了自己的Ipad，这是他预想的一种结果，但不是他最想要的那种结果。

 

06

 

他拿到了德甲冠军，但是没有如愿拿到四冠王。  
再一次上那个相同的节目的时候主持人还是Christoph，给他准备问题的换成了另一个实习生。  
“Hummels先生，现在有很多围绕着您的转会传闻，其中很多媒体爆料说您会在夏季转会窗口转会曼联，如果这次多特蒙德无法卫冕的话您会不会考虑加盟曼联？”  
“你问我这个问题还不如问我会不会转会沙尔克04。”Mats把Ipad还给帮他熟悉问题的实习生，实习生有些不解地看着他。多特蒙德如今的副队长脸上的微笑一闪而过，“我不太想回答这个问题，我会在合适的时候对我的转会传闻做统一的回应的。”

 

07

 

“Jule，你能不能别在我改稿子的时候这么大声地打电话，我一点也不想听你和你的男朋友是怎么腻歪的。”  
“好好好，Benni你不能因为我在和一个足球运动员谈恋爱就对我有这么大的意见，你这是在公报私仇。”  
“要是早知道你这几年会和一个球员谈恋爱，当初我绝对不会从体育节目辞职。”Benedikt狠狠地敲着自己的键盘，仿佛那些字母和数字就是Julian的男朋友那张可恶的脸。法兰克福股市的走势让他头疼，Julian那粘粘糊糊的恋爱也让他头疼。“而且那个球员还是Hummels的队友。”  
“行了，你别把你那个说了好几年的‘Mats Hummels曾经邀请我去威斯特法伦球场看球’的事再拿出来说了，Manu还带我去沙尔克的vip座位看了好几场比赛呢。”  
“对，对，其中还有一场欧冠比赛，一场德国杯半决赛，你到底有没有跟Manu说你和他的死敌成了男朋友？”  
“没有。”Julian的声音低了下去，他不敢抬头看Benedikt的表情，就只好盯着手机屏幕。“你为什么不和Manu在一起，Leon都跟我说Max是他男朋友了。”  
Benedikt觉得他已经完全没法写这篇周一股市分析的稿子了，Julian一直在他耳边喋喋不休。他索性把电脑合上，准备专心地听Julian是怎么打扰他工作的。  
“不是所有认识十多年的人都必须在一起，你不觉得我和Manu认识的时间简直太长了吗？”  
“谁知道。”Julian耸了耸肩膀，终于把他的手机放到了一边，Benedikt听见了他的手机发出电量过低的警报声。“对了，你的旧Ipad被我拿去修了，里面有些数据他说可能会丢失，我就提前把它存到了我的Ipad里。”Julian把他自己的Ipad递给Benedikt，“我不觉得这个是你写的，因为你跟我说过你从来不用Ipad自带的备忘录。  
他接过Julian的Ipad，这和他自己用的旧Ipad相比已经轻薄了很多，他自己也很久没有用过那个旧Ipad了，自从到了这个杂志社工作，Benedikt就一直在用杂志社配给他的平板电脑。  
备忘录里有一行字，还有一个名字的简写，Benedikt看了一眼备忘录的日期，那还是德甲的冬歇期，那时多特蒙德队还没有得到德甲冠军，那时Mats Hummels还没有去过欧洲杯。  
“我觉得我爱上你了。”  
下面写的名字是M.Hummels，不用想都知道是谁。  
“Benni？”Julian的声音把他从几年前的回忆中拉回来，“如果……”  
“你还是回你自己的房间吧，Jule，我还得把稿子写完。”他这么说着，脸上是一个勉强的笑容，“对了，把你的Ipad带回去，把这条备忘录删了吧。”

 

08

 

Benedikt去威斯特法伦球场看了他这辈子第一场多特蒙德的主场比赛，Julian提出他可以让Kevin帮忙去买一张位置好一点的票，但是Benedikt拒绝了。他让办公室的同事帮忙买了一张还算便宜的票，一个人坐火车去了多特蒙德。  
站在那个地方他根本看不清楚球场上的二十二个人，他只是能够听出球场的DJ在进球后引领着全场的主场观众高喊进球者的名字。  
他看见有人举着印着Hummels的围巾。  
比赛结束之后他马上就离开了球场，让他觉得自己倒像是一个输了球的客队球迷，他知道赛后多特蒙德的球员们会感谢主场的球迷们，但是Benedikt觉得自己并不能算一个主场球迷。  
他也不知道为什么自己会来这里。

 

09

 

最近的体育媒体热议的话题无非就是两个，一个是多特蒙德俱乐部的双冠王伟业，一个是多特蒙德队长和副队长的恋情。  
这两条消息热到连财经板块的编辑Benedikt都有所耳闻，体育板块的同事几乎每个人都在跟进这件事，热度盖过了Hummels的转会传闻，盖过了Manuel被提名德国最佳运动员。Benedikt有的时候会调侃他的同事们一个个都应该去图片报上班，而不是这个严肃的新闻杂志。  
“Hummels表示他也许会在下赛季开始之前订婚。”Benedikt看着他们杂志样刊里的体育版标题，配的图片是多特蒙德捧得德国杯的照片。“你们这么关注球员的八卦好吗？”  
“现在比赛都结束了，转会传闻大家炒的都不愿意炒了，只能找找球员的八卦了。”体育版的编辑Ralf给了他一个痛苦的表情，“我也不愿意这么去关注别人的隐私，不过我也得交稿啊，要不Benni你到体育版来，我去财经版。”  
“算了吧，我之前在体育频道实习过一年，简直太痛苦了。”Benedikt撇了撇嘴，好心地递给Ralf一杯咖啡，“我能理解你，但是我有的时候会想，如果有一天我看到Jule出现在体育版的头条，上面写的是他和那个多特蒙德球员的恋情八卦，我肯定会想杀了那些记者的。”  
“所以我才从来没有把Julian的事情告诉过别人，你也得告诉你家里的小家伙，如果他不想上图片报的话，就别三天两头出现在多特蒙德的看台上，旁边坐着Kehl了。”  
“嗨，Ralf，如果Hummels在和我谈恋爱，而不是Marco的话，你会不会把这个消息放在体育版的头条？”  
“不会。”Ralf喝了一大口Benedikt给他的咖啡，“多特蒙德队长和记者的恋情曝光完全不如多特蒙德队长和副队长的恋情曝光这种新闻来得劲爆。再说了，”Ralf故意停顿了一下，脸上是那种Benedikt看了就想把咖啡泼在他脸上的笑容，“你怎么会和多特蒙德的队长在谈恋爱呢？”  
“是啊，我怎么会和多特蒙德的队长谈恋爱呢。”Benedikt强调了“多特蒙德”这个词，他和Ralf都笑了，直到他们的主编过来告诉他们两个他们的稿子都需要进行全面的修改，他们两个就谁都笑不起来了。

 

10

 

他终于成为了四冠王。

Christoph通过Sebastian Kehl来邀请Mats再上一次节目，最好是和Marco一起，毕竟他们两个是四冠王的队友，整个欧洲都知道这一对绿茵场上的情侣带给了球队多少荣誉。Marco倒是很兴奋，因为这是他第一次收到这个节目的邀请，Mats倒是没什么，他已经来这个节目来过两次了。  
“你觉得你们两个会一起在多特蒙德退役吗？”  
“这是最好的结果。”Marco抢先一步回答，Mats被他抢了台词，只能说了一句，“难道我应该转会沙尔克吗？”  
Christoph看了他一眼。  
他们重新录制了那一段内容，答案变成了他和Marco一起说那一句“一起在多特蒙德退役时最好的结果。”谁都知道在这种情况下不应该提转会沙尔克这种话。

“你会不会转会沙尔克04？”  
Mats都不记得自己当时是怎么准备这个问题的了，那些记忆已经太久远，变成了一些零零碎碎的碎片。他觉得自己也许想过这个问题，但是他现在想不起来了。  
“我如果要转会沙尔克04的话，我需要一个说服自己的理由。”


End file.
